Teen Jaegers Unite
by Jerim
Summary: (SEQUEL TO TEEN JAEGER ADVENTURES) Anchorage, Alaska seemed like a place where the teen jaegers couldn't possibly find trouble. Too bad for the Marshal, it seems to follow them wherever they go. New friends, new enemies, and a whole new challenge: survive high school.
1. PROLOGUE

**ALRIGHT, here's a teaser to the Teen Jaeger sequel! This is just a snippet, with the first chapter coming out a week or two from now. Also, fair warning this part has some violence in it BUT ITS GOING TO GET MUCH MORE LIGHTER AND INNOCENT AS IT GOES ON, in order to keep with the humor of its predecessor. Anywho, enjoy and please review! **

* * *

"_Torvarich, na menya!" _Cherno's breath hissed out like steam through a pipe. He could feel the sweat seeping from Crimson's back onto his as they stood against each other, fists raised against the snowy darkness.

He knew Striker was out there, somewhere, waiting to step in just in case….

Well…just in case he and Crimson died.

"On your left!" The nearby snowbank exploded with a roar, and in a flurry of neon eyes and claws the Chinese jaeger was ripped away.

" CATEGORY IV SIGHTED! ENGAGING!" Ice shattered beneath Cherno's heavy combat boots as he took off, veins pumping red hot primal fury into his bare muscles.

Crimson hit the ground in a roll, barely missing the razor sharp jabs aimed at his neck. Crashing into a dumpster, he pushed off of it, his boot connecting with the kaiju's face. A cracking sound pierced the night.

The female kaiju slid back into a crouch, a snarl tugging at her mouth as she dabbed at the kaiju blue dripping from her noise. "Hm, I'm impressed," her voice slid out silky smooth, distracting Crimson long enough for her to lunge past his guard and rake her claws across his ribs.

Searing pain lanced through him, forcing him back. Vision blurring, he attempted his signature move. "THUNDERCLOUD FORMATION!" With a whirr his mechanical third arm cut through his sweatshirt. His hands where a blur as they beat into the kaiju.

"Crimson, I'm open!"

A grin tugged at the jaeger's face as he pushed off the ground, flipping over his opponent and chucking her at Cherno Alpha.

Rolling to a stop at his feet, she had barely enough time to dodge the fist forming a small crater right next to her head. Looking up, she stared wide eyed at the hulking teenage boy before her.

"Mess with Crimson Comrade, mess with me," Cherno cracked his knuckles. He had her right where he wanted her.

He saw him through mid-swing, Striker standing a few feet away from him. The horror in the Aussie's eyes reflected the massive figure that was now standing behind him.

Cherno didn't even have time to react. His coat was grabbed, a fist bigger then his face came crashing up to meet him, then that was it.

"You mess with Otachi, you mess with me: Leatherback ," the new kaiju rumbled. The body of a heavy-weight wrestler, snow steamed off his bare chest as his scales glowed in the dark.

Cherno tried desperately to recover, bending low and going for a gut punch, but his arm was blocked, and the second punch sent him to his knees.

Blood in his eyes, the world spun around him in a red haze. He tried to focus, tried to stand up. He could see Crimson's struggling in Otachi's grip, his face obscured by her tail.

"Crimson!" He could hear Striker's strained cry as his best friend's pleas for help suddenly stopped with a sickening snap.

"Tovarich!" He tried to move, he really did, but his neck was grabbed and suddenly he found himself leaning over the frozen fountain in the courtyard they were in.

"Slattern sends his regards," with a lurch the ice was broken. Water poured into Cherno's screaming mouth as he struggled against the hand that held him under.

Even as darkness took him he could still hear Striker screaming in the distance.

"Don't worry, Cherno! I'm coming for you!"

Then there was nothing.

* * *

Cherno awoke with a start, almost hitting Gipsy in the head. Giving a frightened squeak, the girl jumped back.

'WHOE! HOLD ON! I'M SORRY I WAS JUST TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP!" Her hair had been cut shorter now, laying in a messy halo around her head. She was in her blue bunny pajamas, so it must of been morning.

"Wake me...?" The Russian stared at her expression, confused.

"Yeah...you're late for breakfast, so Sasha sent me to wake you," her expression darkened with worry, "you were thrashing around and yelling...I think you were having a nightmare..."

His silence was his response, brow furrowed.

Gently, she grabbed his stuffed pony and handed it to him. "Do...do you remember what it was about?"

Frigid green eyes snapped up to meet her, suddenly clear and focused. "Nyet, remember nothing. "

"Oh, alright then. Maybe that's a good thing," her smile instantly came back. "Now put some pants on, Herc is making waffles and Crimson and Striker are having a contest on who can shove the most spoons up their nose!"

"Come on, I beat both of them!" Whooping, he jumped out of bed, and flinging Gipsy over his shoulder he sped off to the cafeteria, the two of them laughing all the way.

* * *

**To be continued! **


	2. Teen Jaeger High School Adventures

The day was going well for Crimson until he had to get out of bed.

"Please….my core needs five more minutes to recharge," he pleaded sleepily at the alarm screeching into his ear. When it failed to comply, it was promptly shoved off the nightstand to land in a clatter on the floor.

Crimson sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily as he pressed the "off" button with his foot. He couldn't understand how his brothers managed to get up three hours before him. His body might have been stronger than a human's, but apparently it needed a lot more sleep.

His seemingly fathomless dark eyes glanced up at the concrete ceiling with mild irritation, missing the days of wooden walls and open windows letting in soft summer breezes. At least now he was with his brothers, despite now living in what he decided was the coldest place on earth.

"Alright," he sighed to himself in defeat, tugging at his grey flannel pajamas. "Time to go to school."

* * *

"NO, RALEIGH! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I REFUTE THEE!"

"Come on, Gip, it's for the best!"

"YOU MADE ME GO TO SCHOOL LAST WEEK! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO NOW?"

"Because school continues for another eight months."

"EIGHT MONTHS?! I AM GOING TO DIE!"

Crimson paused, deep red school bag slung over his shoulder, watching an exasperated Raleigh tug at a protesting Gipsy, who had someone glued herself to the doorframe of their living quarters.

"Morning, Mr. Becket," he called out politely, "do you need any help?"

"If you happen to have a crow bar, that would be appreciated," the young man let out a wry chuckle as he finally managed to pry his adopted sister away from the door.

"NO! FIGHT THE SYSTEM! I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING WRONG TO DESERVE AN EIGHT MONTH SENTENCE!"

"Eight month sentence? It's school, not prison," Raleigh sighed, handing her pink and grey backpack to her, looking for all the world like a worn out father.

Gipsy grabbed her back pack, grumbling as her pilot shut the door. "I hate this. Crimsy, let's just run away."

"I don't think it's that bad, I mean, our pilots and the Marshal are just trying to look out for us," he defended as began walking with her. "I think they want us to get a taste of the outside world or something, instead of locking us up inside the shatterdome forever. We're human now, the rules are different."

"I guess you're right about that," she muttered, tugging at her hair. Her pony tail was a tad shorter now, her hair loosely pulled back into it. Wild tuffs of dyed red hair stuck out around her ears, left there for her to pull nervously at. "Why do you have to be so intuitive about crap like this?"

Crimson only shrugged, tugging at his blood-colored sweatshirt and jeans. He wasn't used to pants, but once he began to experience what cold felt like he found them to be a necessity. Gipsy had cast aside her summer wardrobe as well, instead going for a leathery bomber jacket and heavy duty boots, though he could still see her favorite cookie tank top peeking out from underneath.

Together, they walked out of a service door and out into the crisp morning. Winter had not yet hit, though warnings of its coming crackled in the air.

Cherno and Striker were waiting for them at the checkpoint gate at the end of the complex, leaning against the security booth nonchalantly. The Russian jaeger looked like he always did, his hat tucked low and his face burrowed into the collar of his heavy overcoat. A sporty leather jacket hug over Striker's back, his jaeger emblem emblazoned across his undershirt.

The Aussie smirked, "late, as always. Let me guess, Crimson was being lazy and Gipsy was busy putting on her make up."

"I do NOT wear makeup!" Gipsy huffed, looking outraged, "I don't even know how it works!"

"Well, looking at your appearance maybe it's time you found out," he snickered.

The security guard into the booth didn't even look up from his cat magazine as Striker was suddenly smashed unceremoniously against the window. Things like that tended to happen a lot, and by now he was used to it.

"Is this going happen every day?" Crimson rubbed his messy black hair.

"Striker's a jerk, he deserves it," Gipsy replied, skipping over to cheer on Cherno as beat up Striker.

The bus came a minute or so later, the driver being hired by the PPDC to ferry the kids to and from school. As always they sat in clustered in the back, behind rows of empty seats as the vehicle chugged onto the road.

* * *

"Alright, hopefully none of you wankers forgot your fake names over the weekend," Striker snorted, swaying with the buck and rumble of the bus.

"Vitaly Kaidenovsky," Cherno grunted in reply.

"Louisa Becket," Gipsy piped up.

"Jun Wei Tang," Crimson nodded.

"Beck Hansen," Striker smiled cockily, pointing at his chest. "All part of the PPDC project to rehabilitate orphans of the war."

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Crimson sighed for the umpteenth time that morning. "You just use your alias to brag about yourself."

"Well considering I single handedly closed the breach, I deserve bragging rights."

"OH SHUT UP! I WAS THERE, TOO," losing her temper, Gipsy threw her back backpack at him. They fought in the back of the bus until they reached the school.

Anchorage was a stubborn city. It spat in the face of the kaiju war by digging deeper into the Alaskan earth and building higher than it had ever gone before. It earned the soil it stood on through sweat and gold and blood, and not even the threat of giant monsters was going to make it's people leave. Now that the war was over, everything had been upgraded to state of the art, including the high school the jaegers pulled up to.

A week into the school year and Crimson had already figured out a good way to survive: hide behind Cherno. He was easily the tallest boy in school, a beacon that his friends clustered around as they made their way underneath the stone arches and into the main entrance, losing themselves in the swarming throng of students.

* * *

"AAAAAeeeeeuuuggggh," Gipsy let out a dramatic dying groan and flopped her head onto the black science table, knocking a beaker over.

"WHOAH," Crimson let out a squeak as he barely saved it from rolling off the edge.

"It's official, chemistry is of the devil," she announced, sitting back up, "how do we make sense of this?" Frowning, she curiously squinted at the instruction paper. "Maybe you should have picked a different lab partner; I'm not too good at this."

"N-no," he stuttered, adjusting his lab glasses. "I wouldn't have picked anyone else. You're my friend."

"Yeah, but I'm terrible at this. You should of picked one of those girls over there. They look smart, and besides, I think they like you,' she tilted her head at the group of fresh faced girls in the corner, fresh faced and silky hair, they immediately burst into shy giggles the second Crimson caught their eye.

His face instantly reddened, "no…I can't. You see…" he leaned in closer, his voice nothing but a whisper, "they only like me because they think I'm smart."

Gipsy let out a horrified gasp," what?! But you're, like, the third stupidest guy I know!"

"I know! It's horrible!" His head dropped into his hands," just…come on, let's try to sort this experiment out."

Gipsy handed him the paper, 'I think we're supposed to ignite something? I don't really know. I wish Cherno was here, his mom taught him all about explosives, I'm sure he would ace this class. "

"About that," he suddenly turned to her, expression serious. "Is…is the big guy okay?"

Her golden eyes widened, "what do you mean?"

"These past few days he's seemed….off. Like, he keeps giving me these looks like…like I'm dying or something."

"Has he told you about the nightmares?"

This took him by surprise, "what? No."

Gipsy stopped pouring random chemicals into the beaker long enough to look at him, "I woke him up from one about two weeks back. I think it really scared him but he says he doesn't remember what it's about," her voice lowered, "I think it's been happening a lot, but he never wants to talk to me about it. "

"I think he doesn't want us to know that there's a problem. You know he likes being the strong, immovable mountain of the group."

"Maybe you should talk to him, then," she replied, "you know how to talk to people that aren't girls, so maybe you can find out what's going on."

"I d-d-don't know how to talk to people," he protested.

"Yes you do! You've already made some friends, while I'm still stuck on zero," she grumbled.

"Aw come on, you're bound to meet someone new."

'Yeah right," Gipsy scoffed, turning back to her chemicals.

And that's when she saw him.

Silver eyes, sharp as a knife, flickered from underneath a worn indigo hoodie. Fingers graced across tan skin as a slender mouth opened to speak a greeting.

Gipsy let out a strangled squeak and dropped the wrong chemical into the beaker. A split second later the chemistry room exploded.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! Who is this new mystery person? FIND OUT NEXT WEEK! :P also, thanks to Big Fan, Tel Nok Shock, Catmaz, Redcat66, ShepardisaBOSS, Xahras, and all those guests. :) and as always, read, review, and enjoy. ALSO I totally wouldn't mind you posting your theories about this new person and where the story might be going! :D **


	3. New Face, New Trouble

It almost looked like the opening to a rock concert with all the smoke and flashing lights streaming from the chemistry room. Students poured out of the doorway, screaming and coughing, their cacophony drawing the attention of the surrounding classrooms as chaos began to break out in the science hall.

It felt like her lungs were on fire. Throat running ragged, Gipsy tried to stagger to safety, her eyes stinging from the smoke. Blinded, she tried to reach for Crimson, but he wasn't there.

Her foot hit a chair, sending her to the floor. Frantically, she felt along the wall for a way out as the smoke got thicker. "C-crimson…where…where are you? Please d-d-don't leave me here…Crimson…"

Strong arms wrapped around her as she was scooped up into a protective embrace. Her face became buried in unfamiliar, yet soft material that smelled like the sea. Too confused to protest, she allowed herself to be carried out of the classroom.

* * *

A few minutes later cold water was splashed into her eyes, washing away some of the sting. Blinking at the pain, she managed to open them to find herself laying in a different hallway, with two boys hovering over her, one familiar, one not.

"You still have your eyeballs, good," Crimson sighed in relief, squeezing his friends hand.

"What…." Gipsy sat up, confused.

"Well, to start: You kinda set the chemistry room on fire."

"Cherno would be proud."

"This isn't funny," he scoffed, "I lost you in all the commotion, it was scary. Luckily, this guy over here went back in to save you," he motioned to the stranger kneeling next to him, which turned out to be the boy in the blue hoodie from the last chapter. "I think you owe him one."

Gipsy turned to face him, staring into those odd silver eyes that flickered shyly away from her. "Hey, thanks. I mean, I would have found my way out eventually, but thanks anyway. Also, your sweatshirt smells nice, like sea unicorns."

The boy's shoulders hunched up in embarrassment as his lips tried to form a crooked grin, his face twitching as if he didn't know how to perform the expression. "What's a unicorn?"

Before Gipsy could insult him for his ignorance on one of the most majestic creatures on earth, Crimson interjected. "Hey, what's your name?'

"…Rhoades, " the word choked off his tongue, as if he wasn't used to saying it.

"Sweet, I'm Giii-er, Im Louisa, and this is Jun," Gipsy smiled.

"Jun?" Rhoades affixed him with a curious gaze. "This is the friend you were looking for, right?"

"uh, yeah?"

"But in the room…you were searching for a Crimson…like…Crimson Typhoon? "

Crimson's eyes became like saucers as he affixed Gipsy with a frightened glare. Gipsy, red faced and sweating profusely tried to backpedal. "Er…um…well…"

"THERE YOU ARE," like a fowl mouthed angel descending from the heavens, Striker suddenly appeared, Cherno at tow. From the looks of their t-shirts and basketball shorts, they had just gotten out of gym class. "WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU BLOODY GOBS EVERYWHERE! ANY OF YOUR LIMBS BURNT OFF?"

"Wait…how did you know so fast that something was wrong," Crimson cocked an eyebrow.

"Cherno senses tell me, I know when things get set on fire, " the Russian muttered darkly.

"Oh….kay."

It was at this time that Striker Eureka decided to affix his gaze on Rhoades, who was sitting a little too close to Gipsy for his liking. "Oi, who's this wanker?"

Jerking his hood nervously, he stood up. "Er…I need to go. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone who started the fire," he spoke hastily as he made his retreat. The jaegers watched him go.

"Humans are freakin' weird," Striker snorted as he bent down to gnaw on Gipsy's ponytail.

"I thought he was nice. He helped me out," Gipsy protested, tugging away from the Aussie. "Also, he has pretty eyes, like a snake."

"Snakes are pretty?" Cherno shook his head in disbelief as he helped his best friend up.

Crimson put on a hand on Striker, who he knew was silently writhing in jealously. "Ease up, he seemed pretty cool. The quiet type, but cool. Come on, the cafeteria is selling a thing called "ice cream", maybe we should check it out?"

"OOOO THAT'S THE STUFF YOU CAN LICK, RIGHT?"

"Ice cream? Okay, Crimson comrade, let's go!"

"Hmph, fine. But I'm not paying."

The rest of the day glided along as the teen jaegers downed their problems in delicious frozen dairy products. The evening bell rang in no time, and classes were dismissed for the day, leaving the jaegers to run out of the school, wooping happily.

Rhoades sat hunched on a nearby hill, sun at his back, wind tugging his hoodie. He watched the kids filing into the buses, studied their faces like a hawk. They swarmed like a mass, walking aimlessly and never seeming to shut up. He hated it, he missed the silence that used to follow him.

With a sigh, he turned to face the setting sun, eyes flashing. The easy part of the day was over, he had finally found the girl he was looking for. Now all he had to do was face the night, for that was when the real work began.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED! NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A VERY DIFFERENT CHARACTER PERSPECTIVE, SO STAY TUNED! special thanks to: Blood Skull, God of Godzilla, Sketchy Watcher, Tel Nok Shock, DawnfireJazz, Xahraxs, ShepardisaBOSS, Elhini Prime, and the lovely Catmaz. And as always, READ, REVIEW, ENJOY :D **_


	4. The Hunt Part 1

She lays in the darkness, eyes flashing like neon embers as she waits. Rain splashes against her scales, her tail idly scratching against the dirt.

Otachi doesn't move until her prey does. Her muscles uncoil like a spring, launching her out of the brush.

The Bull Moose tries to put up a fight; Ram her, shake her off, but Otachi wraps her tail around its neck and using her body weight pulls it to the ground. Five seconds later it's all over.

"Pathetic," her voice slips out smooth as silk, "my old form never needed sustenance like this."

"Your old form was a lot different than this one," Leatherback emerges from the bush with some difficulty, his bulky frame not built for stealth like his partner. His eyes light up at her kill, but he doesn't say anything. She knows he's silently asking for permission, she knows how hungry he is but she's willing to let him suffer just a little longer.

"Different does not always equal improvement, "the female kaiju slowly stood up, wiping her hands on the tattered grey dress that clung around her body. "Now want do you want?"

"Slattern wants everyone back for dinner, "he growled, yellow eyes flashing at the name of his pack leader, "need help dragging your kill back?"

"Well, since you're so willing," Otachi purred as she walked past, her tail gently caressing his chest before she vanished into the trees, leaving a red faced Leatherback in her wake.

* * *

The kaiju had made their den in a crumbling mansion anchored to a cliff, the ocean raging far beneath it. With the coming of the gloomy dawn comes dinner time for the kaiju, and a loud mess for Slattern.

He sat on a throne of stone and animal bones, chiseled face hidden beneath a pale hood as he glowered out at the monster horde he lorded over. Dinner was always a hassle, as it was the one time all the pack members were together in the same room.

They were all there, far more than the teen jaegers, clustered together in a mad house of growling and screeching, of gnashing teeth and twitching claws.

It seemed like the main entertainment of the evening was watching the top kaiju argue over Otachi's kill, which she had just put on the table.

"What…is that?" Scunner scowled furiously down at the dead moose Leatherback and Otachi had brought in, as if his gaze alone could set it on fire.

"It's a type of land creature," Leatherback replied where he sat, "Otachi says it's edible."

"A-are you sure…" from Scunner's hulking shadow, his younger brother Raiju poked hesitantly at the fur, eyes smoldering like embers from underneath his hoodie.

"You doubt me, pup?" Otachi's expression was icy as her tail flicked, smacking Raiju's hand away from the food. The younger kaiju yelped and went back to hiding behind his big brother.

"Watch it around my brother," Scunner hissed dangerous. The second tallest kaiju, he was covered with all sorts of scars and markings, making it look like a skull was carved into his face. He was Slattern's second in command, and for good reason.

"Watch it around Otachi," Leatherback stood up, pounding his fists onto the table with a loud slam. Smaller than Scunner, what he lacked in height he made up for in bulk, his Samoan form was all muscle.

The cacophony increased as the tension grew. There was blood in the air and it was just making the monsters crazier. The grand hall was filled with excited roars and hooting as the four kaiju all coiled up, ready for battle…

…until Slattern stood up.

The place instantly fell silent. "What's all this commotion? " His voice slid out, smooth as silk, "are you not pleased with tonight's dinner?" No kaiju dared to make eye contact as he stepped to the floor.

His claws gripped around Raiju's head as he forced the younger kaiju to stare into his eyes. Scunner twitched, but was helpless to do anything about it.

"You have a complaint, pup?" Slattern's smile was cold.  
"N-n-n-no….please don't-"

Slattern jerked his head to the side, causing Raiju to yelp in pain, "I specifically recall you complaining about lovely Otachi's kill, so it seems like you DO have a problem with it. Now, what shall we do about it?" His claw scraped against smooth, scale-less skin, "since you claim to be a kaiju, why don't you solve it yourself? If you don't like this meat, how about you hunt something more….appetizing…"

"You don't mean…" Scunner's eyes widened.

"Yes," Slattern smiled, "it's time to hunt jaegers, once again."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED! (( sorry for the crappy chapter, life has been rough for me lately and I've had barely the time to write. Just wanted to introduce some the villains. Hopefully the next chapter will make more sense. TnT Again, sorry for the horribleness, and as always: read, review, enjoy. ))**_


	5. Jaeger Crankiness

"I demand justice,' Tacit Ronin declared as she waved the red slip at Marshal Pentecost's face, her electric eyes sizzling. "The school board is corrupt and needs to be purged!"

The marshal set down the paper and looked up at her with tired eyes, "you pushed a kid out a window. It's a good thing you dropped him into the bushes."

"I was aiming for the pavement."

"You're not fighting kaiju anymore, Ronin," he replied sternly. "These are human kids, they're less evil and far more breakable. You're supposed to protect them."

'I know," she replied, lowering her eyes, "it's my duty and I've never questioned it…until they started making fun of Coyote's disabilities."

Pentecost sighed, shoulders softening. "The board has let you off with a severe warning, thanks to my intervention, you can return to school on Monday. In the meantime, you need to work on interacting with people," he put meaningfully, 'you can't break the bones of everyone you meet."

"Yes, Marshal, I understand," she bowed politely, hiding her misgivings underneath her frosty hair.

"Dismissed."

'Thank you, Marshal," she replied respectfully before shuffling towards the door. She tried to open it, but for some reason it wouldn't budge. "I don't have time for this." Giving a push, she sent the door flying open, pushing Striker Eureka and Crimson Typhoon onto the cold cement floor.

Cherno and Gipsy were plastered against the opposite wall. "Uh…weren't dropping eaves, if you thinking that," the large Russian reddened in embarrassment.

"erm…yeah. We just wanted to make sure you weren't in trouble, or something," Striker rubbed his sore head from where he lay underneath Crimson. "Gipsy thought they were gonna' drag yah off to jail."

Ronin locked eyes with the other female jaeger, "what's jail?"

"Raleigh told me all about it," Gipsy piped up nervously, "it's a place where bad people go to make friends with other bad people and watch each other pick up soap. "

Ronin scowled, "I'm not in trouble, so you don't have to dance around me like four bucket-headed idiots. Now please excuse me, I need to escort Coyote to dinner," and with a twirl of her snowy hair, she retreated down the hall.

The four jaegers watched her go.

"You're right, Crimsy," Gipsy muttered, "she HAS been getting cranky all of a sudden."

"I think it's because of Coyote," the Asian jaeger finally sat up, "he's still recovering from the events of the first story, and I don't think school is making it any easier."

"Maybe if we cut off his legs and replaced them with robotic ones, he could stomp his bullies into submission," Gipsy mused as she helped up Striker. "I've never seen anyone make fun of the person stomping their face in."

"I…don't think that will fly with the Marshal," Crimson responded.  
"Nothing flies with the Marshal," Striker grunted, crossing his arms in an attempt to preserve the warmth from Gipsy's hand. "Don't do this, don't do that. You're stronger than a normal human so be super careful blah blah blah. I thought it'd be a lot different, yah know? I thought being with our pilots meant we were free, we could go anywhere, but nah, we had to go to Alaska. The land of snow and smelly moose."

"Hey!" Gipsy smacked him upside the head, "don't diss on the moose!"

"Anyway," Cherno tried to bring them back on topic, "Tacit Ronin getting more and more upset, fighting people more than me. Maybe…we can help her?"

"But how?" Gipsy frowned. "She only hangs out with Coyote. Maybe...maybe if her pilots were still alive, they could help her."

A silence fell on the group.

"The Marshal is trying to take her under his wing," Crimson defended.

"So? She's not his jaeger," Striker scoffed, "they will never have that connection, so he should just stop trying."

Cherno sighed at the dour mood which had settled over his friends, "depressing thoughts won't help. Come, let's find dinner. Maybe Mama and Papa let us sample their Vodka?"

Before anyone could respond, alarms suddenly began to go off.

"Teen jaegers, " Tendo's voice crackled over the loud speaker, "an alarm has been triggered on the outskirts of the city! It's time to suit up!"

"Oh no, not again," Gipsy bit her lip, "come on!"

The four jaegers raced to the locker room, where Herc and his crew were waiting to meet them.

"There's been another attack," he drawled, tapping a tablet with a map on it, "looks like the kaiju are on the hunt again. Now remember, you are the only ones strong and fasted enough to take them out, but that doesn't mean you need to do anything stupid, "he shifted his gaze, "right, Striker?"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled as he slipped on some light black combat gear. "Just point us in the right direction, Old Man, and we'll take care of it for you."

Herc scowled at the name, "just make sure Cherno doesn't have to carry you back this time."

"Hey! That only happened once!" Striker shouted as he was dragged by Crimson out into the landing pad.

Darkness had fallen, the chopper's blades cutting into the night with a loud hiss. The air crackled with an oncoming storm, making the jaegers' cores pulse in anticipation as they were loaded up and carried off into the night, ready for battle.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, also much thanks for your patience :3 ALSO The Hunt Part 2 will be the next chapter, and will be from kaiju perspective, in case anyone was wondering. Also, also, yes the teen jaegers will be going off against the kaiju. I was thinking about putting the jaegers in special mecha-ish suits or something..idk...your input would be much appreciated on the matter. :)**

And as always: Read, review, enjoy :D 


End file.
